


COME WITH ME

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	COME WITH ME

COME WITH ME

 

其实在某次演出排练期间，这两人有过一个临时加场。  
工作人员都已经离开，主唱王耀还留在台上。追光灯早就熄掉，只有场馆里的其他灯光打在他身上，造出几重交叠的迷离光影。他之前拿着麦克风的右手垂在身侧，左手划开手机接入蓝牙，音箱里传出节奏感强烈的前奏，坐在台下的王濠镜挑挑眉：这可不像是王耀更常挑选的曲目风格。  
重新站回舞台中央的王耀已随拍子前后摆着身子，摸耳麦吹口哨打响指的样子和先前接连串了几首抒情歌的主唱简直判若两人，而那身极简单的修身白T牛仔裤在利落舞步里反而交叉穿出了帅气活力的感觉。王濠镜懒得去想王耀用了多久才练出咬字如此清晰难挑刺的粤语歌，比平日稍低的声线已经通过音响设备回荡开来，听见那个上挑的明显带了别的意味的尾音，王濠镜真的开始思考今天过来看他彩排到底是失策还是意外之喜了——王耀跳下台把他拉了上去，单调灯光下王耀的眼里光彩依旧不减，两人靠得太近，传入耳里的歌声仿佛都变成了诱人的气声。  
被拉上台时他无比坚信，此时的王耀，比以往每一场演出里的那颗明星都耀眼。不是第一次听他唱些飘着某种意味的歌曲，也不是第一次见他扭动腰肢、眼里盛满了邀约，而此刻只在自己面前展露台上另一面的这个人，一次换气一次眨眼都让王濠镜满心都是欢喜。

「谈情必须有些少过火 未够痛快惨过寂寞挨饿」  
与平日唱得温柔缠绵的情歌不一样，王耀原本清透的唱腔放在这里不仅显得禁欲，在几次转音里还亮出几分色气，竟一点都不矛盾，这又与原唱女声底子里的柔韧不大相同了。  
王濠镜当然相信自己的爱人能有这样的水平翻唱出另一种味道，现下眼里亮着星光的人，简直是大写的撩，偏偏王濠镜就很吃这一套。  
在他的想象里他可以先用手拨开王耀因为运动量大而有些汗湿的头发，视线会先从王耀的浓密睫毛到闪着水光的嘴唇，指尖仿佛也能感受到他喉结的上下滑动，而后是微敞的衣领下白皙的胸膛——做这行都很注意外在形象，但某些时候那光滑的皮肤上确实印过好些点点斑红——他会再替王耀勾开几颗纽扣，手依照褶皱滑入下摆探向温热的身子，轻车熟路清晰无比，每一回温存都是这样的开始。  
不过王濠镜很满意现状，他决定等王耀一起绞入名为爱意的风暴圈，在此之前他要先好好享受王耀给他带来的特殊关照。  
手先是从王濠镜的脸颊滑下去，从颈侧一路到锁骨最后停留在这人胸膛上，衣料下的肌肉还有深藏的心跳此刻全像掌握在他自己手中，眼底荡漾着犹如邀约的笑意。  
当然还有几分“我就在面前你都要走神”的戏谑。

左脸颊被温软的唇瓣飞快亲了一下，王濠镜还没反应过来，王耀倒是先眨了眨眼，又舔了下嘴唇，好似意犹未尽。  
「淡定得急进些可以么 没有引诱到我 难留座」  
王濠镜又挑眉，在王耀的带动之下跟他在偌大的舞台上踢踏起舞。手就搭着王耀的侧腰，王濠镜稍微又向前了一步，王耀却灵活一滑往后退了半步，绕过了灯光范围的边缘，只能依稀看见王耀舔了舔下唇。下一秒又是小小的低喘，往日清亮的嗓音现在多出几分诱惑，最末带出的颤声甚至有些危险的味道。  
他的眼神始终黏在王耀身上，比任何追光灯都更能精准捕捉到王耀的每一个转身，眨眼必然换来回应，伸手也像有感应般立即抬起手牵住。  
这个专属spotlight只在面对王耀时迸射光线。  
他太熟悉王耀了，彼此身心上的默契缓慢发酵，明明刚被开瓶的泡沫沾湿了脸，现在竟已显出几分醉意，紧紧抓住对方的手扣入指缝，柔和地在手背上抚摸，没来由就想起之前每一次王耀留在他背上的抓痕。  
也不怕哪天拍宣传就看到了，王濠镜轻轻咬了王耀腿根一口，对着那里的点点红印出声轻笑。  
王耀当时就掐了他一下。  
被他舔爽的。

能宅在家里安享情事缠绵的机会太少，七拐八拐溜出舞台躲进酒店的经验反倒更多。谁都说不清楚一进门就接吻撕咬到底是什么时候养成的习惯，一旦沉溺再难退出。通告结束的翌日早晨通常是光裸着相拥醒来，软绵绵的早安吻往往伴随底下冰凉滑腻的液体和浴室里被热水冲刷的抚慰。  
只套上了大号衬衫的王耀很有些少年气，偏偏压下身子勾着眼神望着王濠镜的时候动人且诱惑，嘴里哼着的很快就从小调变成百转千回的喘息。  
王濠镜习惯了王耀在床上用那种湿漉漉的眼神求他，快一点也好轻一点也好，那种时候都是没有多少剩余的理智去思考的。惯有的路线是从衣领开始探索，手一旦触到微热的皮肤就能感受到身下人微小的颤动，可如果主动方变成王耀，再多火花都不足以形容他浑身散发的情色，顶胯挺腰再舔唇，舞台上是这样，在床上更是这样，其实相当会撩又会玩。  
现在王耀把排练现场当作即兴表演，甚至抓住王濠镜的手自顾自撩开下摆按在自己的腰上，王濠镜指尖碰到冰凉的扣子，却只觉得更像握住了一片火热。

「不如全程紧张紧迫我 不如前来卖力别怯懦 压迫我 令我一口气亦透不过 要每一分秒都记得我 若未即刻答复信不过」

王濠镜忍不住舔舔唇，很想确认一下王耀的嘴是不是也跟自己一样已有些微干燥。  
如果是放在平常，现在的火候已经够他将手探到王耀股间，又或是王耀半跪着、才把头抬起来咬咬下唇，一双黑潭像要定定锁住王濠镜似的，直到后者使出推压的动作，雪藏于水面下的情热才慢慢解封，用带着潮气的亲吻将两人一同卷入水底。

「DO ME WITH YOUR LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUR LOVE 未够多」

衬衫领子被他勾住，纽扣解了两颗，黑色和肤色两相映衬显然很符合王耀的胃口，半眯起眼看他时王耀甚至凑过去轻咬了王濠镜的喉结，适时转接的歌词配合手上的动作，意有所指得不能更明显。  
王濠镜可以在荧屏上与一众演员上演各类爱恨情仇，唯独在王耀面前可以彻底摘下面具，连同他一贯的镇定淡然一起。  
即便如此他在情事上仍然称得上温柔一词的，前戏里耐心又轻柔，事后清理得细致，就是在床上翻滚得像要碾过任何一个细小褶皱时都会铺上又绵又密的大片亲吻以安抚不住瑟缩的王耀。  
而现在他听着王耀在他面前唱着还不满足、还要更多，突然就有与以往都不一样的躁动，从心底升起，随后直奔全身，都在叫嚣着更深的占据和独有，恨不得把王耀揉进身体融成彻底的一体。  
王濠镜承认今天的自己实在有失水准，可是没有哪个粉丝能在王耀此般攻势下依然保持冷静。何况他的胸膛正被他调皮的恋人用手轻按住，转而又做出手枪的手势，朝王濠镜努努嘴，“biu”了一下。  
只是一个孩子气的小把戏，王濠镜却觉得那颗疯狂跳动的心脏快要蹦出胸腔了。  
向来行动力高的他一把拉过王耀——两人先前就贴得很近，这一拉一抱几乎撞得王耀想喊疼——王濠镜连停顿都没有，径自吻上那张嘴，毫不犹豫，难以拒绝。  
王耀的嘴唇果然是有些发干了，不比平常柔软湿润的唇瓣吻起来让他忍不住想咬一口，可舌尖还是在上面小心地轻柔扫过，旋即飞快滑进湿热的口腔里卷住王耀的舌头。  
拥抱越来越紧，音箱里传出的伴奏徒留不间断的鼓点与和声，但是台上两人的喘息却愈发粗急，清晰放大的细节成了再难止住的焰火。  
王耀最后轻轻推开了王濠镜，却在离开一瞬后又贴过来在他嘴角边补上一个亲吻。

身体的每一处记忆都被那一股直直窜上来的欲火和冲动点燃，不仅是王濠镜，王耀的眼里都蒙上了一层雾气。  
王濠镜的手隔着王耀的T恤在他胸前捏了一下，激得王耀一个措手不及、微微仰起了头，半张着嘴，一声呻吟毫无防备地飘了出来。王耀咬着下唇再站近些，伸出手攀着王濠镜的肩膀，含住他的喉结，在他刚刚咬过的地方舔了又舔，随后满意地感受到了那里的上下滑动。王濠镜也没闲着，他先前在身前作乱的手不知何时绕到了王耀身后，从后颈沿脊背一路滑下来，最后不轻不重地在某个地方抓挠了一下。

他拉开少许距离，眯着眼看王濠镜，危险又美丽。

「DO ME WITH YOUR LOVE 愿意么」

王濠镜笑了起来，两人手臂肌肤相贴，他甚至相当挑逗地轻轻顶胯，然后毫不意外地看见王耀再一次蕴满某种情意的微笑——这么点距离已经近似于无限贴合。间奏里王耀歪着头开口，是轻飘飘的一句“愿意么”，空出的那只手已经摸过来和他十指相扣。  
王濠镜显然还不满足于这种程度的调情，轻咬了王耀的耳垂，又含住舔了舔。  
他半低下头去同样用气声回复王耀，然后紧握住王耀的腰，不管不顾地狠狠吻了下去。

他说，乐意至极。

FIN.

080917


End file.
